


What Brought us Together

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Forced Heat, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Condition, Omega Yuuri, Omegaverse, Surrogacy, Tags to be added as the chapter goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: The need to undergo a Omega cycle to preserve one's life while the other needs to have and heir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this fic in just 8 chapters for me to continue my drive on making fanfictions while updating my other fic "A skaters love" hope you can be patient with me since I'm busy, I'm making two fanfics for you not to be bored with me on my slow updates since Law School is dragging me down.

Title: What Brought us Together

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: On going

 

****

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

****

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

****

 

 

CHAPTER 1

 

NEED

 

“Five times Champion and Olympic Gold medalist, Yuuri Katsuki taking his season off due to medical problems and stepu-” Yuuri’s bestfriend and Rink mate pulled the phone off of his hand.

 

“Yuuri what did I tell you about looking up the news? The doctor said you should rest and think about what’s your next move”

 

“Why is my body like this? I hate being an Omega” he sobbed.

 

“After suppressing your heats, it took some toll on you, you should have took some break when it was our off season and let nature do it’s thing”

 

“You’re blaming me?” Yuuri looked accusingly to his friend.

 

“No Yuuri, what I was trying to say is that, if you thought about yourself and tried to relax all this would not happen. Well, we’ll think of something alright?” Phichit hugged his friend.

 

“Why don’t you go to a country where it’s not familiar to you and settle there for a while, think and have some time alone, it helps” advised by his Coach.

 

“Thank you Ciao-Ciao…”

 

“Just go to a country with Omega Protection Law, no one would dare to touch and assault Omegas there” he added.

 

“I’ll do that, but for now I want to rest” he sighed and called in his driver to drive him to his flat.

 

Celistino sat on his swivel chair and groaned when Morooka called, it was the Japanese journalist who was Yuuri’s biggest fan, “Is he asking about Yuuri’s condition?” asked Phichit.

 

“Yes, but this time, it was his own inquiry, he wasn’t asking for his company”

 

“I see, there is no trouble telling him since he’s Yuuri’s close friend too” Phichit said.

 

“Tell him to come up the office” said Celistino to his Secretary.

 

As the Journalist took his place across Celistino.

 

“I’ll proceed with Yuuri’s condition and what triggered it, Yuuri’s body is pushing up to maternal needs, his heats are subsequently coming one after another. In short his body or let’s say Omega side is demanding to be mated and impregnated and he doesn’t want to find any Alphas. And it was triggered by the fact that he kept on taking suppressant since he presented, he never had any heats after starting his career with me and that’s what caused it all”

 

“I see, this will not go out in any press, I’m just worried about him, I’m his biggest fan and I got worried when he fainted during his interview” said by Morooka.

 

“Thank you for the concern, we sent Yuuri home” said Celistino.

 

“I hope he finds some solution, I know Yuuri has bad anxiety and suffering” said Morooka.

 

Later that evening, “Hello, Sensei?” Yuuri called in his Doctor.

 

_“Yuuri, anything that I can help?”_

“May I ask, if all this would top if I just get pregnant?” he asked.

 

“ _Yes, why?”_

“I was thinking, I’ve read some book while I was trying to relax, is surrogacy alright? I mean I would get some donor, I mean I don’t have any mate nor uh… partner at the moment, and by the novel that I read it gave me the idea that, I can be the surrogate mother to an Alpha who needs a child, I mean I prefer I don’t know my donor is and give him the child since I’m not ready” he said.

 

“ _That could work, I’ll call in another doctor to refer you for some counseling and get you matched up on things so that it would go in your order”_

“Arigatou sensei”

 

_“I’m glad you found some solution”_

“In all honesty sensei, I’m scared”

 

_“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine and don’t think too much, have lots of rest”_

~CHAPTER END~


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

CHANGE OF PACE AND A CUP OF COFFEE

 

****

 

 

Two months later Yuuri who made his decision final about carrying a child through surrogacy flew to Russia lay low and live there for the rest of his pregnancy. But he made sure that the man that would care for his child would love the baby when its born, he may give away the child since he could not care for it but he had made plans that the child would be in good hand and good future.

 

Feeling guilty about his plan on giving away his child, his friends comforted him about the father that would care for the baby, and everyday it would remind him that.

 

Having a new routine every morning was a little hard for him since he’s used to get up, work out and go to the rink. This time he wakes up, throw up, rest, get dressed and go to his now favorite café and bring his book and iPad to get his favorite milk shake and stay till lunch.

 

“Good morning, Angela!” greeted by Yuuri.

 

“The usual right?” she asked.

 

“Always and Spasibo~” said Yuuri.

 

Suddenly a tall muscular man bumped on Yuuri causing him to slightly bump on the counter, the man didn’t apologize.

 

“Miss!” he called, he had a platinum hair and a frown on his face and he looked like he was in rush, “Can you get me black coffee, no sugar or cream” he commanded, his Alpha tone started to growl, Yuuri didn’t fear him one bit even if he’s a dominant Omega, poor Angela was shivering when Yuuri got irritated and saved the poor Beta.

 

“Hey, can’t you see she’s still tending to my order?” Yuuri snarled to the Alpha in Russia who then looked at him with anger.

 

To his surprise the anger turned in to a soft expression, the man blinked a few times and stared at Yuuri quite long enough, “Yuuri Katsuki? The Yuuri Katsuki? Japanese skater?” the man said in his language.

 

“Why? Is there anything you need Mr. you have no manners?” Yuuri hissed.

 

“I’m sooo sorry! I didn’t mean to push my anger on to you and Ms. Barista, I’m just having a bad morning that’s all, I’m so apologize deeply” he said.

 

Yuuri softened and sighed, “Angela, can you please get the man his coffee first, he looks like he’s on a hurry”

 

“Oh… no I’m sorry you can get your coffee first I’m just like this when I’m stressed and I kinda… want some coffee badly” scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Uhm… who’s order am I gonna get first?” the poor barista is now confused.

 

“You know what, add his black coffee on my orders and Mr.?”

 

“Viktor Nikiforov” replied by the Russian replied.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov would join me” he sighed and pointed his favorite spot to sit.

 

Viktor joined him on his spot, “Again I apologize on my behavior”

 

“It’s fine, you apologized right, but it hurt a little when you bumped me, I mean I’m carrying a baby and the poor thing might got hurt at the process”

 

“I’m sooo sorry!” The Russian turned in to panic.

 

“It’s fine, it seemed I didn’t hit at the counter too hard”

 

“Still I’m so sorry”

 

“Though what got you in a bad mood? I don’t mean to pry Mr. Niki-”

 

“Viktor, please call me that” he smiled, “Well, the mother of my child left the country and the doctor didn’t tell me where they went” he sighed.

 

“I see, you’re married?”

 

“Oh no! well uhm…”

 

“Sorry to pry” said Yuuri.

 

“Though, you’re married too?” asked Viktor.

 

“The father is not in the picture” said Yuuri.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“It’s alright, anyway take it easy, I know the mother and your child is fine” Yuuri assured.

 

“I’m a big fan by the way” said Viktor, “Mind if you uhm… sign my hockey skates?” he asked.

 

“Sure, if you have them right now” said Yuuri.

 

“Oh I don’t but I hope I get to have coffee with you again?”

 

“I’m always in this café, I don’t have anything to do anyway” Yuuri shrugged.

 

“I see… I hope to meet you again and talk” said Viktor.

 

They talked a little and exchanged contact numbers, “I thought you were that aggressive Omega I usually see on TV” chuckled Viktor.

 

“Well, I need to be on character to portray my feelings and emotion for the performance”

 

“I love how you danced around and do those spins”

 

“I see”

 

“My nephew introduced you to me, and he’s a really big fan of yours”

 

“I wish to meet him then, if you don’t mind?”

 

“I don’t mind, and he would love to meet you he’s your biggest fan, he wishes to follow your footstep, and my mother is a big fan of your Ballet”

 

“I see, I hope I can meet them”

 

“I’ll invite you to dinner some times” both talked professionally and starting to gain some friendship out of their exchange of words.

 

When Viktor looked at his watch, well, I need to be back n my office, paper works to finish and angry father to deal with” he chuckled.

 

“I’ll stay for a little while and read my book” said Yuuri pointing at his book, “And be careful on your way” smiled Yuuri.

 

Viktor almost melted at the Omega’s smile.

 

~CHAPTER END~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up this is 'R-U-S-H-E-D"

HEART BEAT

 

****

  
  


“Yuuuuuuroooochkaaaaaa~” a string of the Omega’s name was heard.

 

Angelica giggled at the Russian man carrying a huge poodle plush headed in, “And who is that for?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Well, the doctor said I can send something for the baby” Viktor shrugged.

 

“That’s nice” Yuuri thought and internally wished that the father of his baby was like Viktor sending gifts not for him but the baby.

 

“Any plans after lunch?” Viktor asked.

 

“Well, I’ll be having my check up and ultrasound” Yuuri closed his book.

 

“I see, do you want me to accompany you then?”

 

“I don’t want to impo-”

 

“No you’re not, don’t worry. Besides I don’t have any work today” he lied.

 

“Still”

 

“Please” Viktor gave a smile.

 

“Fine” Yuuri sighed and the barista who saw them talking giggled.

 

As they talked a little and shared some lunch, Viktor pushed to pay the bills and Viktor helped Yuuri to the front seat and safely buckle him and buckle the plush at the back seat.

 

Placing his hand on his swollen belly Yuuri thought of heavy things and one of them is his doubts.

 

Arriving at the Russian hospital the nurses helped Yuuri to the clinic of his OB, “Comfy?” asked Viktor.

 

“Barely” Yuuri sighed.

 

“This would be a little cold okay?” said by his OB.

 

Yuuri jolted a little after the Dr. applied the cold gel on his belly, shortly a tiny apparatus was then used to work around Yuuri’s belly.

 

“CONGRATULATIONS!” said by Dr. Elli, “It’s twins!”

 

Hearing the babies heart beats and little it’s little figures Yuuri got worried with his thoughts.

 

“Are you okay Yuuri?” asked Viktor.

 

“I’m fine, just thinking some things” Yuuri replied.

 

“Do you guys want to know the gender of the baby?” asked by Dr. Elli.

 

“Yes please” Yuuri said,  _ “At least I want to know what to call them”  _ Yuuri thought, but the guilt on giving off the babies scares him even more, he’s not gonna give away one but two babies.

 

“Aw! This one is a boy” dropping the apparatus on his lower belly, “Aaaaand! Oh my gosh! Another boy!” shifting the small item.

 

“WOW!” Viktor smiled, “Heard that? You’re so lucky! Two boys!” he added and confused the doctor.

 

“Aren’t you the father?”

 

“Ah! No! no! no!” said by the two, and Yuuri blushed.

 

And the doctor became even more confused, “Well, should ‘I get you a print screen?” asked by Dr. Elli.

 

“Yes please” said Yuuri.

 

“Alright, can you wait a sec? and please you can change back” smiled by the doctor to Yuuri.

 

“Thank you”

 

After Yuuri changed back the dr. handed him a print of his ultra sound and almost cried from guilt giving off two of his off springs.

 

Viktor smelling his scent which changed and feeling Yuuri’s distress he took the Omega home, “Rest up and congratulations!” said Viktor.

  
  


****

  
  


Two more months later, “Vicchan?” Yuuri called in.

 

“Yes” sipping his coffee.

 

“I’ll be flying to Detroit tomorrow” said Yuuri.

 

“Y-y-your going home?” Viktor looked sad.

 

“Yeah…” Yuuri looked down.

 

“Yuuri, do-do you finally have an answer for me?”

 

“I… I return your feelings and my feelings towards you is mutual, but I’m scared” said Yuuri, “Vicchan” looking down.

 

“Why?” things got complicated between them.

 

“Vicchan, can you give me more time? I promise, after giving birth I… I’ll give you a proper reply” said Yuuri.

 

“I’ll give you the time you need”

  
  


****

  
  


It’s already been a month after Yuuri flew back to Detroit and being pampered by Phichit.

 

“Yuuri are you okay?” asked by Phichit, poor Omega is struggling and clutching on the counter of his apartment kitchen, “YUURI!” and Yuuri collapsed on the floor.

 

Phichit called an ambulance and helped Yuuri, shortly they arrived on the hospital and Dr. Jay, Yuuri’s original doctor told Phichit and Celesitno that he would perform emergency surgery since the twins would be in danger.

 

Signing some agreements and waiver immediately they wheeled Yuuri to the delivery room.

 

It took an hour since the C section on Yuuri is quite complicated and the situation is delicate for Yuuri.

 

Finally after closing Yuuri up and making sure he would not suffer internal bleeding, they let Yuuri sleep since the anesthetics and other pain killer are still working.

 

Phichit kept on taking pictures on the nursery window and cooing at the babies, both babies looked so much like Yuuri but the hair color was platinum and having long cute lashes.

 

“Let’s give Yuuri some time, he’ll wake up soon” said Dr. Jay, “And I think he won’t mind if I call in the father of the children” he said.

 

It want even an hour Yuuri woke up, “Babies?” he asked in a groggy and broken voice.

 

“Right away” said by Dr Jay who’s present when Yuuri felt conscious.

 

An incubator a little bit bigger for two babies to fit in was wheeled in his suit, Yuuri who was forced to lay down but the doctor and nurse assured him that he can finally meet his little angels.

 

Placing the babies on either side of his arms, for the whole time he was pregnant it was the first time he smiled relaxed, “Dr. Jay?”

 

Yuuri called, “Yes?”

 

“Is it possible that I would cancel giving out my children?” he asked.

 

“I knew this would happen” sighed by Dr. Jay, “Also, the packages the father had been sending, I’ll transfer it to your room by tomorrow” sighed by the doctor.

 

“But in all things, you are breaching the contract”

 

“I know… I’ll fight for them” Yuuri’s tears fell.

 

“I know you would, I’ll try my best to clear things up but it’s better to meet the father and talk to him about the agreement, besides you both got twins maybe you can arrange things”

 

“Jay-sensei, I’m sorry but I won’t be giving any of my children”

 

“I have a friend that could help you win something like this, I’ll go call her up and ask for an advice” the doctor patted Yuuri, “Rest up with your little ones, and please do think of names” he smiled.

 

Immediately Dr. Jay’s friend arrived, “Hello, my name is Atty. Hernandez and I’ll be helping you” she introduced herself, “AWWWW!” she cooed at the two babies when Yuuri hissed protecting his pups.

 

“Sorry” she apologized.

 

Explaining things to Yuuri about his Omega rights and protection, he would have the advantage since he’s the mother and the boys are infants so they would be in the protection of Yuuri.

 

Naming them Fuyu and Yuki, since the boys have similar hair as Yuuri’s favorite season, but there will be no papers until he comes in to agreement with the father, he may give the surname to them as a respect but by means of Yuuri’s authority on letting him.

 

A day later, Yuuri recognize the poodle plush sitting on his hospital suit, when the door burst open with an angry yelling, the children cried beside Yuuri and he tried to hush them down, “Yuurochka?” Viktor pointed.

 

“Vicchan?” Yuuri blinked.

 

“Dr. Jay what the hell is the meaning of this?” he asked.

 

“You knew each other?” the poor doctor is confused.

 

“We… met in Russia”

 

“For all the places you have to go with your mom, it has to be the country where your dad is” sighed Dr. Jay to the crying boys, “Shh… your mom and dad needs to have a loooong talk” cooing at the babies.

 

“And they awfully looks like you” Dr. Jay pointed.

 

“And I thought they resembled you because I’ve been spending to much time with you” Yuuri laughed sarcastically, “Funny isn’t it, they brought us together?”

 

Viktor remained silent while the doctor excused himself.

 

“What now, I don’t want to give them to you” said Yuuri.

 

“I can’t blame you” Viktor is upset but was relieved he had breed with the person he liked and loves, “May I?” he asked using his finger to cares Fuyu.

 

“You’re their father, yes you may” Yuuri gave permission.

 

“They looked so cute” said Viktor.

 

“I know they got your hair”

 

“And they got your cheeks”

 

“Can we talk?” Viktor asked.

 

“We’re already talking”

 

“Sorry…” they remained quiet.

 

“I want them to have my name” said Viktor.

 

“And you can” permitted Yuuri.

 

“And I want you to have my name also, I don’t see why you should refuse since we have already created cute babies” Viktor smiling down at the identical twins, “I guess I’m a dad now?” 

 

As both talked a little and Viktor enjoying cradling the babies dancing around bouncing them, leaving them with his scent.

 

Yuuri asked Viktor if he would like to stay with him and help with the boys while the other happily accepted and assumed he’s Yuuri’s now husband even though they skipped many steps on relationship.

 

“I think the months that we’ve been together is enough” said Viktor kissing Yuuri’s knuckle as the babies sleep on their incubator, its been two days and Yuuri is still healing when the door burst open again with angry yelling.

 

“Father?” Viktor looked at Yakov as he was fuming.

 

“What did I hear that the mother wont give the chil-” he trialed off seeing Yuuri and Viktor laid on the hospital bed and the Omega comfortably scooted beside Viktor.

 

“Is the door breaking a tradition to your family?” asked Yuuri irritably since the babies cried, Viktor sighed and kissed Yuuri’s temple.

 

“I’ll go get them” said Viktor as he gave Yuki to Yuuri and started bounding Fuyu, “And for the record, the door breaking just happened because of you, though dad always does that”

 

Yakov’s mouth fell hanging and looked at the sight of his son and the skater.

 

“Dad, meet your grandkids” said Viktor and Yakov slowly approached the boys.

 

“Names?” he guffly asked.

 

“Fuyu Vladimir Nikiforov and Yuki Victor Nikiforov” Viktor kissed the foreheads of his sons, “And meet soon to be Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov” Viktor gave his father a smile and Yuuri blushed.

 

“Small world doesn’t it?” snorted by his father, “I’ll call your mother and give her the good news, and I’m sorry for making them cry”

 

“We had just put them to bed” sighed Viktor.

 

“Yakov-san said sorry, Vicchan” said Yuuri and Viktor pouted.

 

After Yakov left, shortly after the nurses took the children to take them back to the nursery for more intensive care since they were born a month early.

 

For the past months, images of Yuuri and Viktor in Russian as they regularly have lunch dates on the café, and things got messy when a certain Japanese lady journalist got a scoop seeing Yuuri and Viktor going out the hospital with the babies.

 

Later on the now couple confirmed that the rumors are true and only released their own personal pictures of the babies for the press to release.

 

“Excuse me?” one journalist found Yuuri and Viktor shopping for grocery in Detroit but their twins wasn’t around.

 

“Yes?” replied Viktor.

 

“May I ask little of your time, Yuuri-sama?” asked by the lady.

 

“Alright, just for a few question”

 

“My sources stated that you need another year to recover since you were in C section, do you plan on staying in Detroit and still observe by Mr. Cialdini’s side?”

 

“About that, my mate and I will be staying in Russia after we get a clear from my doctor that the babies can travel” said Yuuri, “Vicchan has lots of works back in Russia and I’ll be happy to stay there and also help my little-brother-in-law in his ballet” Yuuri replied.

 

“Are you retiring any time soon?”

 

“Not a chance, I’m still young and I guess full of inspiration and motivation now”   
  


“Last question, is it because of Mr. Nikiforov?” Viktor smiled and snaked his arms around Yuuri.

 

“Proudly to say, yes”

 

The nest week the small interview was released on a monthly sports magazine where Viktor happily sent his personal picture of his mate and twins.

 

“Who knew our children is the ones who brought us together” said Yuuri as he cradle one baby leaning on Viktor who’s holding the other.

 

“No… fate brought us together, but I was internally wishing I was the father of your children” admitted Viktor.

 

“The time where you were sending gifts, my Omega side was whining also wishing the father of my pups is like you, who cares so much” purred Yuuri.

 

Viktor rubbed his nose on to Yuuri’s nape and kissed him there.

 

“All is well” said Viktor.

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) for any requests~


End file.
